The present invention relates generally to hitching devices and more particularly to a hitching guide to connect trailing implements or vehicles to prime movers.
Hitching devices presently available have several disadvantages including highly complex structures incorporating levers, rods, cables or the like extending to the operator's station. Further, these complex structures require a great deal of operator time to install and disassemble which limits the flexibility of the draft vehicle. Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved hitching guide.